Letters from a Revolutionary Guard to Dragon
by 6Fortius9
Summary: "EEEEH! You are a revolutionary!" He screamed. Smiling brightly at him, his guardian unleashed her frightening dark aura. "Were, Luffy-kun, were." She emphasized, sipping demurely on her tea. "For better or for worse, from the first moment Dragon-kun sent me to you, I knew I was going to be relieved of my revolutionary duties." / Childhood arc
1. Chapter 1

Titled: Letters from A Revolutionary Guard to Dragon

Summary: "EEEEH?! You are a revolutionary?!" He screamed. Smiling sparkly at him, his guardian unleashed her frightening dark aura. "Were, Luffy-kun, were." She emphasized, sipping demurely on her tea. "For better or for worse, from the first moment Dragon-kun sent me to you, I knew I was going to be relieved of my revolutionary duties."

-x-

**Luffy – Five Years Old**

-x-

20th December

Dear Nao,

Hello.

Dragon

-x-

23rd December

Dear Dragon,

'Hello' as well, Dragon-kun.

The typical starting to a letter, Dragon-kun, would be to politely inquire about the wellbeing of the receiver and state your purpose for writing. It is also basic courtesy for one to write in a neat and legible set of handwriting, but given your educational background, I suppose your last letter is excusable.

Eh-hem! Pardon my rudeness, but if I may ask, why have you suddenly taken to such an endeavor? I recall with much fondness that you used to have Ivankov-chan to write your letters and mission reports for you. You two have always looked so endearing, with your huge frames towering over a tiny pen as you struggled to word the tiny letters out. Did something happen to her?

Happy Merry Christmas, Dragon-kun, and please reply soon.

Signing off,

Fujioka Nao

-x-

25th December

Dear Nao-chan,

Hi~! It's Ivankov here! It's been a long time since we last wrote to each other, haven't we?

Unfortunately, thanks to that big brute of a Dragon, I'm going down to Impel Down for several years in an undercover mission to recruit more members there. Ah, but that's a secret, so don't tell anyone, okay~?

I'm going to miss you so very much when I'm gone; Things are going to get so terribly lonely without you around. I would definitely be dreaming of the day we get reunited and we go back to shopping together and…I'm definitely not crying right now! (The paper was dotted with several teardrops, all tainted with water soluble mascara.) Please tell the others over at your branch base that I'll miss them all very much too!

Merry Christmas, Nao-chan!

Love, (With many heartshaped stickers and glitter powder stuck on)

Ivankov

(A lipstick print on it.)

P.S: I got Dragon to start writing his report himself and told him that his letters to you would help to improve his language. Please enjoy watching (reading?) his pain in every letter he sends!

…

26th December

Dear Nao,

How…have you been? (The words looked hesitantly written.)

Are you coming to the New Year's Gathering?

…Ivankov is a boy.

Dragon

-x-

29th December

Dear Dragon,

Thank you for inquiring about my wellbeing, Dragon-kun. You have done very well in heeding my advice.

I have been faring fairly well, and the mission you have given me is so far proceeding with much success. If all things proceed as planned, you would be pleased to know that our revolutionary army is very likely to officially increase by two hundred people by the end of this week! For the more critical administrative matters, Commander-san has already interviewed all of these new members personally, and Shipwright-san has already begun his training with them, so you need not worry about their reliability and strength.

My team and I are much relieved to say that we should be returning home by the end of next week, but unfortunately, it is unlikely that we would make it in time for the party. Nevertheless, please go on and have as much fun as you can, Dragon-kun. Every year that passes with us still alive, is, in a way, a victory for people like us afterall.

On the side note, please relay the message to Ivankov-chan that I miss her too. Tell her not to cry, and that, even while we are separated, we are still under the same vast, blue sky. It would be a huge pity to not come home to her bubbly presence.

Happy New Year, Dragon-kun.

Signed,

Fujioka Nao

P.S: Dragon-kun, I have expected better from you. Ivankov-chan is a girl and you should know better than to claim that girls are boys. I am sorry to say that I feel disappointed by your last sentence. Be careful not to insult Ivankov-chan or you may be burnt. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, as they say.

-x-

1st January

Dear Nao,

How are you?

I relay(ed?) the message to Ivankov.

Ivankov is a boy, not a girl.

Can you take care of my son?

Dragon

-x-

7th January

Dear Dragon,

I…I…(The pen was left standing on the paper for so long a large blotch of pen ink was left.)

…I must say that I feel quite apologetic for avoiding you in these past few days, and I sincerely apologize for my uncertainty, Dragon-kun, but…

Pardon my rudeness once again, but were you sober when you wrote your last letter?

I must say that I feel quite flustered suddenly being asked to be the caretaker of my superior's son. Up until that very moment, I did not even possess the knowledge that you had a child, and frankly speaking, I feel very frightened to ask this, but…Dragon-kun, were you seriously contemplating me to be the child's guardian?

I do understand that you want your child to be safe, and that, as one of the few revolutionaries who were fortunately able to remain hidden and without a bounty, I am a good candidate, but what was it that brought this up so suddenly? Before this, you have never once mentioned your family to anyone before, and what about the child's other relatives? Aren't there more capable people who can care for him?

Please pardon the messiness of my letter's content. I feel very confused at the moment. Please forgive me.

Signed,

Fujioka Nao

-x-

7th January

Dear Nao,

I am serious.

Garp is my father. He is the only…relative.

Dragon

…

Dear Dragon,

…And there it is, another bombshell for me to take within a day. If you have not shared the knowledge, I would have never suspected you to be the child of the marine Hero, no offense meant, of course. But then again, once I contemplate it, I suppose I should have expected it, given the bold ideals of the D bloodline.

You have yet to answer all but one of my questions, Dragon-kun.

…But given the fact that Garp-dono is the sole caregiver of your son…It would explain your concerns. The reason behind the marines' recent activeness can be explained by no reason other than Garp-dono's return and that respectable gentleman has always been crude and careless in his ways, despite having a position as honoured as his. …Would I be correct in my assumption that you are concerned by your son's wellbeing?

(The man nodded.)

Oddly enough, I recall that you hated writing with a fervent passion, Dragon-kun. We are side by side each other, yet why is it, I wonder, that we are writing instead of talking?

Fujioka Nao

…

Nao,

Some new devil fruit user glued my mouth shut.

…Please stop smiling.

Dragon

…

Dear Dragon,

Pardon my rudeness. I could not withhold my amusement from showing. It is rare that we revolutionary members can see the great leader Dragon-kun with his composure ruined by a new member. It is... (Laughter)…A thousand pardons…Amusing, to say the least.

Fujioka Nao

…

Nao,

Tch. So…Are you…yes-ing?

Dragon

…

Dear Dragon,

You meant, agreeing? (Dragon nods.)

I am contemplating upon your offer, as it is very rare that I get to spend time with kids my own physical age.

Just the other day, I heard a new recruit murmuring about my…condition. I suppose with how fast rumours run wild nowadays, it should be unsurprising that they know of my stunted growth. Many still treat me like a ten year old even now, and those who do not often take on a more sensitive stand. I was overwhelmed the other day when I simply tripped and the new recruits began fussing over the tiny wound.

Now, I really do appreciate their concerns…But occasionally, I find it tedious to get up and face that pitying glint in their eyes.

…

Nao,

…I know.

…

Dragon-kun,

Did you mean to say 'understand'?

…And no, you don't 'know'.

Fujioka Nao

…

Nao,

I don't (he tried to discretely peek at the word she wrote, and she pretended not to have noticed it) understand, but I know that you are…in pain.

Do you want to leave us?

…

Dear Dragon,

No, I don't wish to leave any of you behind! You are all very precious to me, and I wish to continue staying here, making a difference for others just as you have all done for me. But sometimes, I just-

(Her hand was grabbed as it was flying across the paper. Blinking widely with large aquamarine eyes, the girl lifted her head up to the much bigger man in confusion. He only gently took the pen away from her fragile fingers, as though wary of his own strength.)

…

Nao,

Shut up.

Let's go.

…

("Eh?" Her eyes widened.

She gasped as she was grabbed and thrown over the large man's shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Disgruntled, the young lady received a mouthful of her own chocolate brown hair and spluttered uncontrollably. The child's hands lifted, gently slapping Dragon's shoulders in indignity.

"P-Please put me back down, Dragon-kun." A hint of warning was in her voice.

The man only snorted, a rare gruff smile resting on his lips.

As he looked up into the sky and jumped high towards the moon, the girl's jaw fell open and a long scream erupted.

"K-KYAAAAAAAaaaaaaaah!")

-x-

**Chapter 1: 'Onee-chan'**

-x-

The trip to East Blue took approximately two days, partially because they were travelling at a speed faster than the newspaper seagulls do, and partially because his dear friend was struggling a lot lesser than she usually would – probably a result of having to fend off marine attacks for several days. Her team had taken a lot longer to reach HQ than expected because that rising star, Red Dog, had been in the area. They had to take quite the detour to avoid him, and the girl had exhausted her powers doing so.

Just thinking about the marines brought a bitter taste to his mouth; so instead, he turned his thoughts in another direction and focused on his homeland as he swept down.

"The next time you do that again, Dragon-kun," Nao smiled sweetly as she was gently put back on her feet. "Be warned that I may _end_ you."

As great a man as Dragon is, even he felt shivers being sent down his spine at the bright, sparkly countenance she had when she said that. Nodding once, the great man lowered his head towards her – she barely reached his mid-thigh – and lifted a finger towards a vague direction of north-east.

"Your home village is there." She stated, waiting for affirmation.

He shook his head and pointed once more at the direction. Damn that pesky brat for gluing his lips shut.

"Your son is there." She corrected herself.

He nodded.

"If I may ask, what would your son's name be?" Nao politely inquired, with the same visage of a lady as always.

Her smile turned slightly amused as the large man searched his pockets for a piece of paper and a pen, having misplaced it somewhere when they were leaving the headquarters. He dug into his shoe, patted his clothes, and touched everywhere in particular to no avail for several minutes. Nao's smile soon turned sympathetic.

"The pen and paper are behind your ears." She pointed out.

Flustered, the man grabbed it and stared at the said objects in frustration. Ignoring the other revolutionary's giggles, he quickly scribbled down the name and passed it to her.

"'Monkey D. Luffy'" She read.

Nao smiled softly up at the boy's proud father and tilted her head.

"It is a really sweet name. Did you name him?"

Abashedly, the man rubbed his nose and looked away. Nao laughed at the sight and shook her head. What a hopeless yet sweet family.

Straightening herself, she decided to move on to the more administrative matters.

"Despite my reluctance to agree to this 'mission', since we are already here, I would be willing to be the caretaker of your son for half a year, as a test run." Nao smiled warmly when the man breathed a sigh of relief. "If by any chance, I find myself attached to this so-called mission, I would stay for a longer period of time. But until that half year mark, I shall be sending weekly reports to you through letters."

Dragon would have groaned if he could, so he only slumped in defeat at the mention of writing.

She chuckled.

"Now, Dragon-kun, it's not so bad having to write, is it? The number of words you can write has improved by leaps and bounds ever since you begun with that one short 'Hello.'" She pointed out.

The usually stoic man only lifted a hand to his face, as if to say 'Don't remind me.'

Amused, she laughed.

A comforting silence soon fell between them, and the pair of friends stood at the cliff, relaxed and happy at their reunification after a long time.

He breathed and turned his head, pushing her small back forward with a large muscular hand.

"I should go now, shouldn't I?" She smiled and looked up at him.

For a moment, they exchanged one last final glance, eyes conveying silent messages. In her eyes, Dragon found curiosity about his background, anticipation of meeting other children, and sadness, at having to part with the revolutionaries. In his, Nao found a parental protectiveness which was nothing like the Revolutionary Dragon marines and pirates alike feared, and so much pure faith in her that it touched her.

She lowered her eyes temporarily, a soft sincere smile lingering on her lips.

"Don't worry; I'll definitely take good care of Luffy-kun."

He blinked and grinned back.

One moment, Dragon was still there, and the next, he disappeared with the winds.

She continued gazing at the lonely moon in the sky for one last time before she swivelled around, fingers smoothing out her soft kimono dress out of a habit.

"Now," She glanced at the piece of paper still in her hand. "Should I look for Luffy-kun first?"

-x-

"…-uffy-kun! Luffy-kun!"

H-Huh? Mh…Who is it?

The first thing that Monkey D. Luffy took notice of when he roused was the gentle sound of twinkling bells, not especially loud and high-sounding like the ones at the village shoemaker's, but more of a gentle chiming sound. But since when did they ever install bells on their doors?

The next thing he noticed was the familiar smell of the ocean which his Grandpa always carried on him; the smell of something refreshing and new with a slight salty tinge. Then there was the smell of something fruity mixed in there as well, but the fruit's name soon faded beyond his reach when he caught a whiff of something even stronger smelling…

...That is…

"FOOD!"

Wide eyes popped open and he salivated.

Ignoring the person sitting beside him, he leapt to his feet and grabbed the plate of food from the offered hands, immediately chucking it down into his mouth like a starved man. It wasn't until he was half way through his food that he remembered Makino's lectures and slowed down, attempting to seem more civil and less wolf-like.

Grandpa wasn't here afterall, so he needn't worry about his food being stolen.

…

…

Wait…

"Where is your 'Itadakimasu', Luffy-kun?" The soft chime of the bell reproached gently.

…If Grandpa isn't the one beside him, then who is this?

He continued eating as his mind processed the situation, his pace not falling in the least. It wasn't until all of his precious food was sitting comfortably in his tummy that he whipped his head around.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YA?!" His eyes became so wide they looked ready to pop out.

Sitting before him was a young girl who looked barely twice his age – Luffy didn't know, since the village didn't have many kids, but given her small size, he would guess that she is either eight or nine years old.

Her small porcelain-like face was framed by thick bangs and long chocolate brown tresses, flowing down to her waist in gentle waves. An ever-present warm smile rested permanently on her curved lips, adding to Luffy's image of a doll, and Luffy found himself spending the most time admiring her large aquamarine eyes which reminded him of the ocean.

"So…So pretty."

He didn't know he said that out loud until the girl blinked, taken aback. At once, the hot tempered Luffy flushed and waved his hands wildly.

"N-No! I said wrongly! Ugly, I meant! Ugly! You look so ugly, and you're so not pretty at all!" He spluttered. He felt somewhat guilty for saying such mean things about the girl, but he was too obsessed with saving his manly pride to do anything about it.

Luckily, the girl seems to understand and only smiled warmly, lifting a hand to pat the crown of his head.

"Thank you." The soft chimes started again, and it ended as suddenly as it had started.

Luffy found himself missing her voice just a little, but quickly shrugged the foreign feeling off. It's not like he was a little kid needing other kids to mother him and treat him like a sheltered little brat. He's Garp's grandson afterall!

"I apologize for not having introduced myself…And for intruding without permission." She said, folding her palms over each other on her modest blue kimono dress.

Luffy's face scrunched up in confusion at the way she was speaking. The girl spoke with an air of a noble, which reminded Luffy of those princess books Makino loves to read to him; All sweet sound and amazingly polite with all the vocabulary that he usually shunned.

It suited her voice though, so he tried to understand her words.

"My name is Fujioka Nao, a revolutionary. I have been sent here recently by Dragon-kun to act as your temporary guardian or caretaker." She said.

"…Revolutia-what? Dra-gon? Who is that?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

Nao was startled.

"You are Monkey D. Luffy, aren't you?" She inquired.

"I am…But I don't know any Dragon around." Luffy answered honestly. The girl seems stunned before her expression transformed into a fond but secretive smile. "Oi, Girl, who is Dragon?"

"Luffy-kun, as your guardian, it is only appropriate for you to address me by my name. You will address me by 'Nao'." She smiled.

"You still haven't answered my question-"

"_Nao_." Luffy flinched. The girl's smile had suddenly grown brighter, despite the much darker aura that is writhing around her. The danger around her became much more obvious in an instant. "Please." She added politely.

"I-"

"Nao." Her smile grew.

"…Nao." Luffy reluctantly said, looking up as the dark aura immediately vanished. "Who is Dragon?"

The brunette girl paused mildly, looking away pensively.

"…He is someone you will meet in the future." Nao answered. Noticing his curious look, she sighed and took his plate, wanting to leave for the kitchen soon in order to end this uncomfortable conversation. "I ask that you be patient and do not question me about him for now. When the time is right, that shy man will eventually show himself to you and answer all your inquiries."

Luffy pouted, thankfully.

"Okay." The easily distracted child quickly brightened. "Then…You said that you came here in order to become my…whatever it is. What do you do as that?"

Nao blinked twice and contemplated.

"I have never deliberated about this…But I suppose my mission requirements would require me to live with you, take care of your physical wellbeing, and basically, be a parent for you." She noticed his constipated expression and smiled, simplifying things for the small child. "I will be your family."

"Oh! Why didn't you just say that?" Luffy laughed. Then, he fell silent. She could see the gears in his mind turning as he processed the word. "Wait, family?" He repeated, tilting his head at a 90 degree angle. "Family? Family? Faaaaamilly?"

She smiled kindly and stood to make her leave for the kitchen.

"EEEH?! YOU WILL BE MY FAMILY?!" The scream echoed from upstairs.

Even with her lady-like countenance, Nao couldn't help but allow a bubble of laughter to escape her. Whilst their personalities are completely different, she could not help but see a similarity between Luffy's thick headedness and Dragon's own oblivion when it came to certain matters…like girls, for one; Dragon never did understand Ivankov a lot.

"WAAAIT! NAO!"

Luffy darted into the kitchen, smoke trailing at his legs.

Nao was standing on the kitchen stand, calmly washing the dishes while keeping an eye on the young D. Much to her amusement, the raven haired boy looked up with stars in his wide eyes, filled with excitement at the prospect.

"You'll really be my onee-chan (big sister)?!" He almost yelled.

She couldn't help but smile a small, sincere one at the sight of his bright grin. Her eyes softened.

"You are correct." She affirmed with a whisper.

The boy's wide eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"T-Then! You will play games with me?!" He asked excitedly, stumbling over his words.

"Of course." She smiled at the boy's joy.

"We can have lots of parties?!" He practically vibrated on the spot.

"If you promise to eat more veggies." She said, noticing how the boy had made the grab for the meat on the plate first.

"I will! How about playing pranks on the villagers?!" Stars were shinning in his eyes.

"That's…" She trailed off, faltering at how the boy visibly withered. She replaced her smile with a sheepish sigh. "…If it's within reasonable standards, then by all means."

"YES!" He punched his fists into the air.

Aquamarine eyes widened in surprise when the boy suddenly leapt up towards her. In her shock, all she managed to do was to drop the plate into the sink with a clatter, and the next thing she knew, she was pushed onto the ground and being glomped by an armful of Monkey D. Luffy.

"Nao-onee-chan!" He laughed into her chest.

Once again, Nao was taken aback by the bubble of laughter that welled up in her. These D's are really…Somehow, she always found herself losing her composure when she is in their presence.

Luffy didn't seem to notice anything strange and simply continued laughing. Then, he suddenly fell silent, causing her to be concerned.

Luffy lifted his head shyly, face flushed with embarrassment.

"…I can call you that, right?"

His only response with a warm smile.

-x-

Perhaps it was because of the boy's lovable nature. Perhaps it was because she has always longed to be near someone of her own physical age. Or perhaps, it was because she had too enraptured in her role of being the perfect guardian…Somehow, in one way or another, she realized that by the end of the day, she was already forming a great sense of attachment to the child.

That night, when the lovable bundle of endless energy came knocking on the guest room's door, Nao found herself unable to disappoint the wide lonely eyes peering up hopefully at her. Instead, she opened the door wider and crawled back into the bed, lifting up the comforter for him.

Luffy, with his wide happy eyes and short cropped locks of raven, immediately ducked under her sheets. She was surprised by his hesitance when he snuggled up to her, as though frightened that she would reject him.

"Grandpa used to say that marines should be strong." He explained when she asked. "Strong enough to defeat the shadows and still be fearless!" He punched a fist into the air for emphasis.

She chuckled and shook her head.

"But Luffy-kun, do you really want to be a marine?" She asked.

The boy deliberated for several seconds and grinned brightly.

"Well…I don't know!" The blunt answer was astonishing, as was the boy's sincere belief in his answer. His wide eyes were shining brightly. "Grandpa has always said that marines are those who have to protect everyone, that marines are heroes! But…I only want to protect you, Makino and the other villagers! Because I am selfish; doesn't that mean that I cannot be a hero?"

Nao blinked slowly, stunned by both the fact that the small boy seemed so mature then and also because he had included her in his dreams. But that didn't seem to be the last of what Luffy has to say.

"Besides…" He continued in a smaller voice, burying his face in her side. "Being a Hero means you have to sacrifice your time with your family…So rather than being a hero for everyone, I much rather be a hero for people I love."

Ah…She understood then.

It was probably because of Garp that the child had such a mature outlook of these supposed 'heroes'. Even without knowing the man personally, she had always heard from Dragon that the marine Hero prioritized work over family. The same goes for the revolutionary as well, but…Who could blame both of them for loving their jobs more than their family? It was sad that Luffy was brushed off by both of them, but at the same time, she was unable to blame either of them for the boy's loneliness.

She smiled and lifted a hand, pushing it through soft raven locks. By her side, Luffy made a soft sound of surprise and pleasure. A parental motion like this was probably rare, given Garp's renowned bullheadedness.

"Then…Why don't you become a pirate?" She suggested in a whisper, as though telling a secret.

"A pirate?" Luffy perked up.

"Mh, a pirate." Most of the revolutionaries had once been a pirate or a marine, even Dragon, but she had been neither and had proceeded straight to being a revolutionary. "I have heard from some of my friends that pirates are free beings. They do whatever they like; go wherever they like; and nobody is able to control them."

"…Really? Nobody is able to control pirates?!" Luffy appeared awed.

She thought over it for another moment and added.

"…Other than the world." Luffy slumped.

"That means everyone is against them~!" He whined. "Then there's no point in being one!"

"But think about it this way, Luffy-kun," She chuckled. "If you can escape the control of the world, wouldn't that mean that you are the freest of the entire world?"

Luffy fell silent, taking in her words.

"The freest…" He echoed.

She smiled at his dazed look and knew he was pondering about the dream. If the boy does become a pirate, it would make his family the most varied one in the world – a marine, a revolutionary, and a pirate, three of the largest forces in the world. If all Monkey D. come together, they could wreck the world for all they are worth.

Luffy continued to look dazed.

Nao smiled and tugged the comforter to his chin, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, Luffy-kun."

"…Goodnight, Nao-onee-chan."

That night, Luffy dreamt of travelling the four blues and the Grandline; He dreamt about getting the crown of the pirate king and being able to trample over marines and pirates alike. It wasn't exactly like being a hero since he isn't obliged to protect everyone, but with all that strength and power, he would bring the entire village and Nao along to see the world and still protect them at the same time. They would go on adventures to islands in the sky, islands under the sea, islands on fire, and many different islands!

When Nao parted her aquamarine eyes, she was surprised to find Luffy already awake and staring intently at her eyes. With a bright grin, the boy exclaimed:

"Nao-onee-chan, I'm going to be a pirate!"

-x-

13th January

Dear Dragon,

I am sure you would be jubilant to know that Luffy-kun is an excitable ball of energy, always doing something tirelessly in one way or another. He is also very strong, having underwent Garp-dono's strict training regime before he left. Just the other day, we were playing a game of catch when he accidentally knocked into a tree. In an angered daze, he had punched the poor living creature and the tree tumbled in no time at all. I finally comprehend now, why Garp-dono had located their house so far into the outskirts of the village; Young or old, they are simply too strong for the village's boundaries to contain them.

On a side note, I believe you would be very interested to know that I have recently started Luffy's education. Even though it will only be on the basics, I hope that by the end of my term here, he would be able to read and write legibly. So Dragon-kun, you may want to start writing more in your letters from now on before Luffy-kun catches up to you.

More importantly, for the past three days, I have been trying to remain hidden whenever we go into the village. Just Luffy-kun alone, being the grandson of marine Hero Garp, is already sufficient to catch everyone's attention – He does not need me adding more to his burdens. Every time, during our trips there, I would be observing from a long distance away, either from a tree or using a telescope.

I fear that should the villagers ever notice me, they would report the presence of a revolutionary to the marines and in doing so, leave the marines to find a connection that somehow links you to Luffy-kun. The mayor of the village seems quite adverse to the idea of pirates and revolutionaries, I dare say, hence the reason behind my paranoia.

Another problem I have is also related to Luffy-kun's social circle. Much to my dismay, Dragon-kun, Luffy-kun has the social circle of people with personalities like you, but with an entirely different personality. He is socially apt, but I have noticed he only hangs around other adults in a bar, and tends to avoid his peers altogether. This personality and social circle is causing a conflict in him, leading to a growing sense of loneliness which I fear I would not be able to cure by myself.

Is there any solution you could offer me, Dragon-kun?

Signed,

Fujioka Nao

-x-

16th January

Dear Nao,

How are you? We are doing fine.

Woop Slap (the mayor?) is a good person. But since you are afraid to be found…

…I fire you from the revolutionaries.

To make men stop fighting, put them together to talk

Dragon

-x-

She gazed at the sheet of paper for a millionth time, her brows pinching together as she sighed.

"Dragon-kun…I apologize, but I really do not understand how dismissing me from my revolutionary duties can help to cut all links between us." She whispered in exasperation. "Luffy-kun and the children are not men, but I guess I would give your ideas a try…"

"Nao-onee-chan, why are you talking to yourself?" Luffy gave her a strange look as he rushed out of the kitchen, a grin on his puffy face which was probably filled with food.

"Luffy-kun, please come here." She waved him over.

"Hm?" Luffy hummed in his usual adorable manner which brought a soft fond smile to her lips.

Walking over, the boy plopped down in the couch beside her. She barely even noticed when the child curled up into her warmth, having grown used to her revolutionary companions doing the same thing (in their case, they were doing it out of protectiveness, but it wasn't like she knew).

Luffy was only too happy to cuddle up to her even more. Grandpa has never allowed him to do such a thing, saying that 'Men should not like cuddles!', with all passionate explosion of volcanoes behind him and all, so the ever affectionate Luffy was only all too willing to cuddle as many times as he can now that someone allowed him. Besides, Grandpa was filled with hard, uncomfortable muscles, unlike the softer and much smoother Nao. Between the two, it was obvious who was better to cuddle with.

"Luffy-kun," She started off quietly. "Even though we have only been in each other's presence for a week, I noticed that you have always looked lonely whenever we have to separate for you to go to the village, or when I have to leave to purchase food."

"Mh-hm." Luffy nodded quietly, not really listening.

"The adults over at Makino-san's bar, too, often lack the sufficient time needed to entertain you…And it would be rude if we were to always trouble Makino-san in our free time, considering her line of business."

"Hm." He wondered where she was going with this. Nao is known to be longwinded whenever she is nervous, that's what he discovered recently.

"So Luffy-kun," Nao breathed and exhaled. "…Would you like to go to school?"

Luffy froze.

"…Hah?"

…

With the connections the revolutionaries as well as Dragon have in this village, it was an easy task for her to sign Luffy up under Makino's identity. Given her closeness with Luffy, she was certain that nobody in the village would protest against Luffy's entry into school. And even though the child himself, too, appears more than reluctant to go to school, she could only try to soothe him with uncertain promises that it will eventually get better.

"Luffy-kun, please remember not to mention my name to anyone, and do try to make friends with the other children." She said for the third time round as she fussed over his clothes.

"Why must I go to school?" He whined.

"It is an opportunity for you to interact with your peers, a chance to make friends." She explained worriedly with a hand on his head. "You cannot always stay beside me and Makino-san, Luffy-kun. Soon, you have to go out and explore on your own."

"But Nao-onee-chan, you're a kid too, aren't you?! Why can't you come with me to school?" Luffy pointed out accusingly.

She froze.

"Nh?" Luffy noticed the motion as well, but did not relax in his attempts to get out of this.

Slowly, she tried her best to relax and to act naturally, to ignore the memories that surfaced in her head and smile. She leaned down, and before Luffy knew it, he was enveloped in her arms, his face pressed into her shoulders tightly.

"Nao-onee-chan, what are you-?!" He squeaked at the sudden affection shown.

"Please, Luffy-kun, for now, please do not ask that question just yet." She murmured. Luffy fell silent, blinking with wide curious eyes. "In the future someday, I promise I will give you your answer. But until then, even if you do not understand my actions, please do as I say."

A moment of silence passed, before she released him. Luffy gazed up into her eyes, once again reminding himself of the colour he loved so much, and sucked in a mouthful of oxygen.

"…I got it!" He grinned. Knowing the child, she was not taken aback by the sudden change of heart. "I don't really know why you said all that, but I'll try to have fun! See ya later!"

He rushed out of the door.

She was left in the house, gazing blankly at the wood that shielded the house's occupants from outsiders. Touched by the boy's sensitivity, she gave a small sigh and looked away, making her way to the couch. She felt sorry that she wasn't able to explain, but given the circumstances, she doubt she could have told any more than that.

Since the infamous marine Hero Garp's grandson was attending the school, she had no doubt that more guards will be posted to the school in order to protect the children from potential pirate attacks. There was also the fact that the school was on the furthest part of the village from the docks, so if any danger approaches, she would be able to intercept before it reaches Luffy. With all these factors, there was no need for her to guard Luffy while he was in school.

She sighed once more as she slumped in the seat, dropping all remnants of her smile. Sometimes, secrets hurt a lot.

…

While Luffy was at school, loneliness ate away at Nao.

It was ironic, considering she was the one who sent him away, but she had never noticed her much of her life now orientates around Luffy compared to before. In the span of a month, the time she spent with Luffy had went from zero hours to devoting her entire day to him.

Perhaps, this is what's expected of a guardian – to be a twenty-four hour caretaker of their charge – but now that Luffy was gone for several hours, she was missing him and his antics dearly.

Staying in the huge two-storey shed which was Luffy's house, for the first time since she arrived, she noticed how strangely cold and empty it was. Everywhere, she thought she could see Luffy's figure running about, and she felt the urge to do the same things they usually do before – to whip out a stack of cards and play with him, to cook a large dinner in preparation for the hungry D, to tuck him in and ruffle his short hair.

Had Luffy always thought of it this way before she came?

On his first day of school, she eagerly awaited his return from the educational institution.

"Luffy-kun," Nao called when the door opened. Nao smiled her usual warm smile, not bothering to hide her relief, and opened her arms to the dear, dear boy of hers. "Welcome home. Did you have fun in school?"

And Luffy charges into her embrace, knocking her down.

"YEAH!" He screams in all his childish joy.

Seeing his smile, she decided that those few hours of loneliness were bearable. As long as her dear boy was happy, everything was alright.

...She never realized how she had came to think of him as 'her dear child' until that night, when she was looking up at the moon and wondering what she should write to Dragon.

…

The first sign that appeared was when Luffy suddenly gained the habit of cleaning himself. Up until then, she had always been the one to enter the shower with him to help him scrub his back clean of mud – the boy was still a five year old boy, still a child, so it was okay to see him naked, was what she thought. It surprised her when Luffy had pushed her out of the shower one day, shouting that it was okay for her to not help.

Nao had been moved; Her little boy was growing up.

Then, there was a sudden increase in Luffy's appetite. Once again, she chucked it up to a growth spurt and was all too happy to cook more for the little Monkey D. She had even given him more pocket money – It had always came from Dragon – to buy himself more lunch, but his stomach still appeared bottomless.

It wasn't until he began returning him with slight limps and scratches that she became concerned. She had approached the boy about this, but each time he laughed it off, it only made her more suspicious.

She wanted to follow him to school, but Luffy only smiled up at her and shook his head no, reminding her uncharacteristically of the first time he had begged her to join him. Hurt, she could only agree with him.

The final straw came on one fine afternoon.

In all honesty, she had been expecting it, anticipating it even, but she simply did not know how to get the child to admit it. Should she be the one to forcefully extract all evidences, it would only end up hurting Luffy's pride. In the long run, it could even cause permanent damages.

They had been doing their routine embrace after Luffy had returned home. Out of habit, she had leaned down and whispered into his ears 'Welcome home'. To her surprise, it was those two words which made Luffy break.

With his arms tightening even harder around her midget sized body, Nao was surprised when she looked down to find two streaks of tears trailing down Luffy's eyes. Worried, she panicked as Luffy cried even harder into her chest. Being the type that starts crying when the other party does it, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Luffy-kun, please tell me what is wrong." She begged him. "Everything shall be alright; Just tell me what is wrong, and I shall make things alright."

"WAAaaahh!" Luffy only cried harder.

Before she knew it, she started crying quietly as well.

"Why are you crying, Luffy-kun?" She cried, still trying to act lady-like even in such a situation.

"You too, Nao-onee-chan! Why are _you_ crying?!" He sobbed back at her.

"I am crying because Luffy-kun is crying!" She explained between hiccups.

"Don't cry, Nao-onee-chan! Crying is only for weaklings! ...That's…What Grandpa said!" He wailed in realization. "Waaah! I'm a weakling!"

"Please…don't get hurt by your own words, Luffy-kun!" Nao sobbed back. "You'll only make me cry more!"

Needless to say the least, it took quite a while for the two of them recover their bearings. Later on, with many boxes of tissues lying across their laps and them snuggling into the fluffy soft couch Garp bought, Luffy sniffled beside her and summarized things with three words.

"I was bullied." He said.

She summarized her side of things with two.

"I know." She replied.

Silence returned. In all honesty, Luffy had long knew that Nao suspected it, and he was simply too confused about how to approach her over it. He didn't want to seem weak in her eyes, since she was his beloved nee-chan and he did not want to disappoint her. Nao, on the other hand, knew about this and was frightened to hurt Luffy's pride.

In a way, fate certainly has a weird way of dealing with things.

"What did they say to hurt you this much?" Nao was the first to initiate the conversation.

She pulled her little raven-headed angel's head into her lap and combed her fingers through his hair. Luffy lets her, feeling the torrent of emotions in his mind finally settle down. Whenever Luffy has nightmares, this action has never failed to chase away his inner demons. Without hesitation, he answered.

"They said that I'm a monster child because I have too much strength and because I am Grandpa's grandson." The way he phrased it was a little strange, but Nao understood it.

"And why did you let them walk all over you, Luffy-kun?" She asked, because that was the more curious part to this story. "I thought Garp-dono equipped you with the skills to combat any attacks."

Luffy fell silent and hesitant. Looking away, Nao was briefly reminded of Dragon when the boy flushed just the slightest and admitted the truth.

"If…If I had landed a hand on them, I would have ended up hurting those weaklings." Luffy grumbled. "I will be dispelled, even after all the trouble you went through to get me in there, and I would have made you angry."

Angry? No, letting the bullies think of him as a pushover was what made her infuriated.

"Oh, Luffy-kun," She sighed. Peering into the boy's eyes, she smiled. "Sometimes, even though it may be wrong to get into fights which aren't worth it, you should not allow yourself to get hurt to such extremes either."

"Mh? Why?" Luffy looked confused.

"…Because seeing you hurting will end up hurting the people around you instead." She explained. She swept her hand across his face gently. "Imagine how you would feel, if one day, someone appears out of nowhere and starts hitting me, calling me a monster."

"I…I would feel very angry!" A furious expression dominated Luffy's adorable features.

"That is how I felt whenever you return with those scratches." Nao stated bluntly.

Luffy looked contemplative and he placed an arm over his eyes.

"Huh." It was a short response, but she knew Luffy was absorbing it and making it part of his thinking process. The boy has always been quick to learn new things.

More importantly though…

"What else is there?" She questioned.

"Eh?"

"What else did they say that made you cry?" Nao elaborated.

Luffy looked away, puckering his lips in a way which Nao knew all too well. In response, the girl merely whipped out her beaming sparkly smile with all the malicious intent radiating out from her. Luffy squeaked, flinching on her lap.

"I know there is something else they said. You are incapable of lying, Luffy-kun." She smiled sweetly. Luffy cringed away as the dark aura intensified. "Please tell me, Luffy-kun. I need to know."

Several seconds of terse silence stood until the boy gave in.

"They…"

"They?" She encouraged him.

"…They said that nobody loves me." He muttered.

Aquamarine eyes widened.

As Luffy talked, his voice grew shakier.

"T-They said…that since Grandpa is always going away from the island, he obviously likes his job more and doesn't love me all that much. They said…" Onyx eyes grew watery once again and beads of tears welled up and dropped. "…They said…that I didn't know my parents because they hated me so much they don't want to see me…! And they said that nobody wants me, because I'm dirty and I'm a monster…"

Nao stared, stumped.

Even though he was still a gullible five year old, the fact that Luffy even considered believing those words clearly showed his insecurity. She felt slightly hurt that she was left out from those words, but then she realized: In her entire stay here, had she even told Luffy that she loved him? Perhaps…It was because of her vague stand, that Luffy derived his uncertainty. He was unsure whether she loved him, and in doing so, he lacked the solid trust which their relationship was built upon.

Aquamarine orbs hardened in determination.

As Luffy looked down, shifting as if he was ashamed, she frowned and grabbed his face, twisting it to meet her own eyes. Luffy was stunned by her uncharacteristic forcefulness.

"Never ever believe that, Luffy-kun," The boy found himself intimidated by her darkening eyes and the increasingly obvious lack of the ever-present smile on her lips. Nao never stops smiling, that was the one constant fact he has always known about her. "I do not know whether your family feel the same, and neither do I have any methods in which I can use to ascertain this, but…" She leaned in.

Luffy's eyes widened as she kissed his forehead.

"I will always love you, Luffy-kun." She smiled.

Nao giggled when she saw tears welling up in Luffy's eyes.

"That's what I am here for, aren't I?" Nao added.

-x-

25th March

Dear Dragon,

How have you been doing, Dragon-kun?

Luffy-kun and I have been doing well. A week ago, Luffy-kun has finally opened up to me and revealed the fact that he was being bullied. It did not seem to have a lasting effect on him…But I am still working to make him realize that he is loved by many. I still feel immensely guilty for allowing such a situation to happen, and I doubt even words from you will be able to soothe my guilt, but Luffy-kun has said that he has forgiven me…All that remains is for me to forgive myself.

Five days ago, I have withdrawn Luffy-kun from the school. Considering the students' attitudes towards Luffy-kun, as well as the fact that the school has barely been educating anything besides propaganda, I believe this to be a wise decision. Under my tutelage, Luffy-kun has been progressing far quicker than his peers, a fact which elicited jealousy from his peers. Even though we are behind schedule, I believe that we should be able to meet our target by the end of August.

Now, Dragon-kun, before you comment about a thing about the 'August' written above…Please know that my reply would be 'Yes'.

As abashed as I am to admit this, the incident this time has helped me to open my eyes to my feelings. I apologize for being so oblivious all this time; I…I never realized that I have truly come to think of Luffy-kun as a younger brother. Only now when I look back, do I notice the feelings of protectiveness and worry that have always coloured my previous letters. In hindsight, it was blatantly obvious that at one point or another, I have stopped thinking about my time with Luffy-kun as a mere mission, but more of spending time with family.

It must have caused much frustration to you, Dragon-kun, and I sincerely apologize for that.

I would love to continue staying with Luffy-kun, even past the half year mark. If possible, by all means, I would even stay as long as possible until Luffy-kun is old enough to be independent.

I understand that this is very selfish of me, given that I am a revolutionary and Luffy-kun is your son, but…Would you please allow me to continue being his guardian until then, Dragon-kun?

I promise that I shall take care of Luffy-kun to the best of my abilities, to keep him safe from all harm. Of course, should the revolutionaries ever require my help, I would be more than happy to rejoin you and fight the corrupt World Government…But just for a little while longer, until Luffy-kun is old enough, may I please be allowed to keep him as my first priority – as my charge?

Sincerely,

Fujioka Nao

-x-

28th March

Dear Nao,

Yes.

Dragon

-x-

A/N: Did you like it? Did you not? This will be my first one piece fanfic, so please be kind to me. Ironically, I have always sworn not to write any one piece fanfic, since I'm not the most devoted person out there, but after rewatching the entire anime…this idea just hatched, somehow. For the fans of my other stories, I sincerely apologize for not updating those other stories. I'm still in the midst of my o levels, so I actually shouldn't do this at all, but…I just need to get this out of my system.

Even though I somewhat like this story, I'm not sure how it would seem in the eyes of others. Of course, I beg of you not to bash this story, but please share with me your opinions on this story.


	2. Chapter 2

-x-

**Luffy – Six Years Old**

-x-

The first time Shanks had met Monkey D. Luffy, the child had been shoving his way through the crowd.

It had strike him as odd; It was obvious even to a thick-headed man like him that most of the children had been evacuate to a different section of the village for safety, but there he was, a small child amongst the many villagers who crowded the docks like a barricade for the village. Although…It appeared that the boy's presence was neither desired nor anticipated by any of the villagers.

"Kora, Luffy!" One villager cried out as he tried to wrap his arms around the boy.

'Luffy' easily ducked, avoiding the two arms that were flung at him and proceeded to leap over the next set of arms which lunged at him.

"Luffy, what are you doing?!"

"Go back to your house, damn it! Do you want to get hurt?!"

A series of similar cries followed.

The boy only grinned and easily dodged the villagers.

Shanks was admittedly surprised by the child's agility. Given his age and his too small size, one would have expected the boy to be clumsier and slow, but that was not so. Behind him, his crew made amazed noises at the back of their throats and admired the show.

It did not even take a minute for the boy to get to the front of the crowd.

The child had cropped raven locks and wide onyx eyes, no surprise there, and was dressed in a simple red singlet and blue pants. He was shorter than the average six-year old and surprisingly, he was a bit more chubby than one might expect, given the way he easily swerved around with seeming lightness.

The boy looked up. Shanks gulped, realizing he had been staring for a second too long and was all too ready to look away when the boy's lips twitched up into a wide, toothy grin.

"Yo!" The boy greeted happily.

"Eh…eh?" Shanks was taken aback.

"Makino said that pirates have arrived here, so I came to see them! Ossan, are you here to see those pirates as well?" The boy tilted his head with adorable innocence.

Shanks remained silent, pursuing his lips. Does the boy not realize he is said pirate?"

"LUFFY! You little pesky brat!" A fist came flying down onto the boy's head.

"ITAI!" Luffy yelled, tears welling up in his eyes. Swivelling around in anger, the boy clutched his new bump and exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing, baka Woop Slap?!"

'Woop Slap' was a weird name, Shanks thought. But glancing at the culprit, the redhead decided that this Woop Slap must be the mayor, or the village leader of some sort. He was the representative of the villagers afterall.

"More importantly, why are you here?!" Woop Slap yelled.

"Like I said, I came to see the pirates!" Luffy replied with similar vigour.

"Can't you see that we are negotiating with the pirates right now?! Don't interrupt us in the middle of such a critical matter and go back, you little brat!" Woop Slap lectured.

"What pirates?! I only see a pirate ship and…" Luffy blinked, the situation finally settling in his head. "Oh…_Oooh_."

Shanks blinked when the kid turned to him, not the slightest hint of fear in his eyes. The kid sure has balls, he would admit.

"Ossan, you're a pirate?" He asked.

'_TOO BLUNT!'_ The villagers' expressions appear to say.

A few snickers behind him told Shanks exactly what his crew thought of the kid.

Amused, the redhead grinned at the child in response and rested his palm on the child's head, ignoring the several looks of panic from the villagers. Slowly, he threw his head back in laughter.

"DAHAHAHA! Kid, you're _really _amusing! Aren't you the least afraid of me?" He asked.

"Nope." Luffy replied in all earnest.

"Why not?" Shanks questioned, intrigued.

"Because." Luffy paused to create suspense and grinned suddenly. "I want to be a pirate too, that's why!"

_Eh?_ Shanks blinked, stunned. Behind, he could feel his crew buzzing with both amusement and curiosity.

It was comprehensible why they would be so piqued by this odd little child. While this is indeed East Blue, the sea which the weakest security which has the most crimes running amok, this island is Dawn Island, an area located near to the Marine Base and more importantly, the origins of the marine Hero Garp. Logically, most of the children should be brought up wanting to be a rich noble, a marine, if not, a rogue mountain bandit.

It made no sense that the boy would want to be a pirate, of all things. Pirates were not prospective careers for those in East Blue, especially since those who came from East Blue can rarely ever compete with those from the other Blues or even Grand Line on the same scale.

"Again with that, Luffy?!" Woop Slap slapped the boy's head again. "Honestly, who was it that gave you that absurd idea? You are going to become a righteous marine, a M-A-R-I-N-E!"

"SHUDDAP! I'm gonna be a pirate, and that's that!" The boy shouted. Well, at least he's passionate.

"Speaking back to an adult, you…" The village leader turned so red Shanks thought he could see fumes coming out of the man's head.

Shanks could only smile widely in the midst of all these, throwing his head back in yet another laughter which drew many eyes to him.

"In any case, you're really an interesting kid, kid!"

-x-

**Chapter 2: Shanks**

-x-

"So, how was it?" Standing by his shipwright, Shanks folded his muscular arms and smiled cheerfully, listening to the crashing of the waves.

Even without his Observational Haki, the redhead could clearly sense the presence of a certain little boy hiding behind the coconut tree nearby. As it was, after one day of wandering the village and celebrating with a good pint of alcohol, Shanks has mostly resigned himself to having his personal little stalker following him to everywhere and anywhere.

Trying to ignore the raven locks poking out from the tree, his shipwright shook his head with a sigh and looked over their ship for the seventeenth time that night.

"It's no good. Those useless marines have certainly come up with a good weapon this time round. As it is, the ship's suffered too many damages. It'd take some time to come up with a better design that's more resistant to those freakish cannons of theirs too." The shipwright rolled up the blueprint and slapped a palm over his face. "It'll take at least two months to fix this even with everyone's help."

"Well, take a chill pill." Shanks suggested, shrugging with a casual smile. "Take your time to fix things. It's not like rushing it will help make our future voyages any safer."

"With the Marine Base so close to this island, we have to rush." The shipwright dragged his hand down his face.

"It's not like we can't handle five or ten marine ships." Shanks grinned when the shipwright waved his hands in exasperation. "You should sleep. It'd help you think clearer when you wake up."

"But-!" The man sighed. He really is sighing too much for a man of his age.

"You're not much help now anyways. See? You've been hitting that piece of wood for ten minutes already." Shanks pointed out. The man jumped, surprised at his own actions and dropped the hammer. "Go to sleep."

"I – You're – Captain, I-"

Shanks rolled his eyes.

"I will chalk those words up to captain's orders if I have to, you know?"

The shipwright stared at him with exhausted eyes and sighed, dragging himself back to the village's inns, where the other pirates have put their reservations and were settling down for the night.

Sighing softly, Shanks turned to the boy in bemusement.

"Oi, shouldn't little kids be sleeping in their beds and letting their mommas tuck them in now?" Shanks teased.

Almost instantaneously, the boy came flying out from behind the tree, waving a fist in indignity.

"I'm not a kid!" He shouted, mad.

"Are you?" Shanks drawled, grinning.

"I'm not!" Luffy shouted again.

"So you're not." Shanks went along with what the kid said and shrugged, sitting on a big rock. "Are you sure you don't want to go running back home now? I would bet that your family's getting worried right about now."

"Hmph! As if Gramps would be worried for me." Luffy huffed, dropping on his butt and folding his arms. "All he ever cares about is the marines, marines…For the marines, he even left me on this island by myself."

Shanks blinked at the contempt in the boy's tone and frowned.

"Well, have you ever considered that your Grandfather may think of the marines as his second family?" The pirate lectured. "It's harder than you think, you know? Leaving behind your family in favour of your dreams…You have to love your dreams a lot in order to do that."

"…Like being a pirate?" Luffy peeked at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Like being a pirate." Shanks agreed, smiling softly.

Though, he hated encouraging the kid to become a pirate. Even though Shanks have never once regretted coming to sea and meeting his nakama, there were just those times when he wondered…What would he have done should he never have stepped onto Roger's ship? Would he have had a better future? It was in those dark moments that he would ponder about the hardships of a pirate's life and frown.

Combing a hand through his hair, Shanks caught the boy's attention and smiled.

"Why don't you become a marine instead?" Shanks said. "That way, you would get to understand why your grandfather loved his job so much and still be able to set sail to the sea."

"YADDA (Don't wanna)!" The boy shouted so loudly Shanks thought the whole town would be awakened. Lowering his voice, Luffy huffed. "You really don't understand, do you, Ossan?"

"What do I not understand?" Shanks was seriously confused.

"To be a marine is like being a hero." Luffy said with adorable solemnity. "To be a hero, you have to protect everyone, even the bad guys, but to be a pirate, you can protect anyone you like. I only want to protect the people I like!"

"That's…" Shanks deadpanned. "That's quite childish, actually."

"Shut up!" Luffy answered, irked.

"More importantly, kid…" Shanks trailed off. "Don't you have someone else taking care of you? You said your Gramps is with the marines, so that means someone who is not your family is taking charge of you now, right?"

Luffy nodded, looking down almost guiltily. Shanks sighed.

"I bet that person is worried sick right about now. Perhaps, he or she would even be combing through the entire village just to find you…And perhaps, because of that, he or she will be nabbed by a bandit…or even perhaps, he or she may fall into the ocean and die by a seaking…" Shank smirked when the kid went pale with fear.

"N-Nao-onee-chan isn't so weak!" Luffy argued weakly.

"Who knows? Anything can happen to anyone with luck." Shanks smiled.

His amusement turned to horror when tears started welling up in the boy's eyes and Luffy began quivering in fear for his guardian. Shanks was a flirt, yes. He was used to breaking the hearts of women on different islands and he was desensitised to their tears. That said, it did not provide him with a resistance to the tears of children.

"O-Oi, I'm just kidding, okay? I doubt anything will happen to this…N-Nao? Nothing will happen to her, kay?" Shanks paused when the tears continued and he slammed his face into his hands. Shanks whimpered. "Stop crying…please…"

With his hands covering his eyes, Shanks did not notice when a leaf floated down to Luffy's lap. Surprised, the boy gingerly picked it up and turned it over, reading the words that were written on it in ink.

…

'_Dear Luffy-kun, _

_This is Nao-onee-chan. I assure you that nothing shall befall upon me, so please do not worry. I am following your tracks currently, and I wish not for Red-Haired Shanks to notice my presence. Please pretend that I am not here and get away from the man hurriedly._

_Signed, Fujioka Nao'_

…

Smiling to himself, Luffy glanced at the man and burst out laughing at his distress. Surprised, Shanks' head turned up so quickly he thought he heard a cracking sound.

"I got you!" Luffy shouted, wiping away his tears. "As if I would cry for real! Nao-onee-chan ate a devil fruit, so she won't be defeated so easily!"

"Wha…" Shanks was left gawping for several seconds before realization dawned upon him and he smiled. "You tricked me!"

Luffy stuck out his tongue at the man and whooped his butt for a good measure.

"Little brat." Shanks murmured. The redhead was taken aback by the fondness that was in his voice and contemplated for a moment before realizing the reason. _'This boy…He's so much like me when I was young that it's almost scary.'_

Letting the boy celebrate for a few more minutes, Shanks stood up and dusted his pants, extending a hand towards Luffy.

"What're you doing?" Luffy stared up at him with curious eyes.

"Bringing you home." Shanks grinned. "I bet your guardian would like a good explanation for your lateness. 'Sides…It's only right that someone ensure your safety when you return. I heard there's a lot of mountain bandits in this area."

Shanks blinked when he noticed Luffy getting nervous.

"It's fine, Shanks. I'm a warrior, so I can go home by myself!" Luffy harrumphed, but not nearly convincing enough to make the redhead stop worrying.

"Right. But you're still not an adult, so I better come along." Shanks trailed off, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Hey! I'm an adult!" Luffy said, offended.

"You're only an adult when you're old enough to love booze." Shanks deadpanned.

"Booze is…bitter…" Luffy wrinkled his nose. "No way I can love that, even when I'm older."

"Then you're never becoming an adult."

"Hey!" Luffy continued arguing, so lost in their conversation that he never realized that Shanks had diverted the topic in another direction.

Smiling slightly at his success, Shanks wondered at the back of his mind about why Luffy was so adverse to the idea of him visiting his house.

…

He hid his surprise with the skills of a master liar (or so he thought, because Luffy is just really all too oblivious), much to his distress.

"Bye bye, Shanks!" Luffy waved as he ran into the house.

"See ya, kid, take care of yourself." Shanks fake a large grin, retaining it until the moment the door closed and he was out of the kid's sight.

Shanks frowned.

Staring at the house with narrowed eyes, the redhead could see the many details which Luffy had overlooked or thought was normal.

To begin with, why was it that this particular cottage was located so far away from the village and more towards the rural area? Glancing around, Shanks could see the feral animals camouflaged in the forest, their menacing eyes staring at him in an infuriated manner. These animals had clearly been trained such that they would not attack the owners of the house, either through fear or out of simple reverence for their master. Had Shanks not used his Conqueror's Haki, those animals would have lunged for Shanks and battled him.

Next detail: A lot of the trees in this area were new, as if they were planted to replace fallen trees after a battle. There was also a simple trap several hundred kilometres away, at the start of the rural settlement, which was supposed to alarm the house's occupants when someone passes through the border. Luffy had said it was a doorbell, but Shanks could only smile dryly. The so called 'doorbell' was made of seastone. He highly doubted Luffy's words.

All these were too extreme, even for a marine, albeit, a sane marine (which was rare to find). Idly, Shanks toyed with the idea that Luffy is Garp's child – he had seen that insane, donut-loving, nut of a marine – and shook off the idea.

It can't be. He had only seen Garp a few months ago on Grand Line. He doubted Garp would be such a devoted marine and bad guardian that he would leave a child for several months alone.

But then…Who is it? Who is this 'Nao' person?

Shanks grinned to himself as he walked away from the house, looking like a cat who had just found a nice toy to play with. He just found something to occupy his time in this two to three month span.

Heh.

-x-

Contrary to popular belief, the Red-Haired Pirates were not stupid.

…Well, they do behave stupid, and they certainly have lost quite a number of brain cells on their way to New World, and they are loony, but…They're not stupid. _Especially_ not Red-Haired Shanks, that, he was willing to defend against.

It was mostly frustrating for the past three months, what with the lack of information he had gathered about Luffy and his seemingly non-existent guardian. Shanks was no detective, but he knew better to be upfront about sensitive things such as the identity of Luffy, the identity of Luffy's guardian, and more importantly, _what the hell the villagers seem to be hiding from him._

He could still recall all those frustrating conversations he had with the villagers.

…

"_Makino." The bartender jumped at the sound of her name. Even after a week here, it appears that the locals still had not gotten used to their presence._

_Smiling hesitantly, the beautiful green-haired woman Luffy was so enamoured with swivelled around, wiping her hand on an apron and coming towards him. Her brown eyes flickered to his drunken crew behind him, ensuring that they weren't ordering anything now, and back, focusing on the only pirate here who didn't seem to be gulping down booze._

"_What may I do for you, sir?" She asked calmly._

"_You can stop it with all the 'sir' thing already, Makino." Shanks grinned warmly at her. "Just call me Shanks already. And don't give me all that customer bullshit."_

"_But…" Makino flushed, and noticing his honest, not leery at all look, she smiled shyly. "Okay. S-Shanks-kun."_

"_Good girl." Shanks praised, earning yet another blush. Smiling up at the woman, he prepared himself and asked. "May I ask you something, Makino?"_

"_You already did, Shanks-kun." The woman retorted amiably._

_Snorting, the pirate rolled his eyes and smiled._

"_May I ask you _another_ question then?"_

"_Sure. What is it?" _

"_Could you tell me about Luffy?" He asked, keeping his question casual enough to not elicit suspicions._

"_Eh?" Makino's brown eyes widened. She took a step back, suddenly too wary of the pirate sitting before her, and Shanks could only watch this with a surprised and analyzing eye. The bartender's tone turned defensive, borderline protective. "About Luffy?"_

"_Yup." Shanks tried to pretend to be oblivious._

"_I…I'm sorry, sir," Makino reverted back to her old way of speaking, and Shanks suddenly felt a line being drawn between the both of them. "But I'm afraid Luffy's backgrounds and secrets are not mine to say. Please do not ask Luffy either. Tricking a child is an obnoxious behaviour." _

_Shanks' smile fell when the woman turned around, murmuring softly under her breath._

"_I am really sorry, Shanks-kun, but I cannot betray Luffy. If you really have to know, please ask the mayor. I can't tell you anymore." She said so softly it was barely a whisper._

"_Wait!" Shanks raised his voice as the woman was about to walk away._

_Warily, Makino turned to look at him._

"_If you can't tell me about Luffy…Can you at least tell me about Nao?" He offered her a hesitant grin._

_To his surprise, the woman's face flickered from recognization and back to confusion. Makino tilted her head, placing a hand to her face in puzzlement and slight concern._

"_That is what I want to know, Shanks-kun." She said softly._

"_You don't know about Nao?" Shanks furrowed his brows, trying to think amidst all the shock he has. He scrutinized Makino's features for signs of lies. "Luffy said that Nao is his guardian. You can't possibly not know about his guardian?"_

"_I'm afraid I do not," Makino said sadly. _

_Shanks stared in confusion as Makino turned her head to the sides and behind herself, as if in search of something or someone, before she leaned in towards him and cupped her mouth as if divulging a secret._

"_Luffy said that this…Nao is always watching him and the people around him. I don't know if she is here or not…But this is just to make sure that she doesn't hear us." She whispered._

"_So…How is it you have not met Nao?" Shanks whispered back._

"_I don't know all the details…But in any case, all I can tell you is that according to Luffy, Nao has appeared about one and a half years ago. She just appeared…out of nowhere…And according to Luffy, she constantly kept track of Luffy, taking care of his welfare, just like the sister she said she would be to him. The oddest thing is, whenever the villagers tried to visit Luffy's house to find Nao, they would find no one inside the house. Occasionally, however, when the villagers visited, they would hear the sounds of a girl and Luffy laughing together, even though when they barge in, there would always only be Luffy there." Makino said, inhaling after her long report. _

_Shanks could feel his amber eyes widening and his mouth hanging open. He got the gist of Makino's words._

_This Nao…Is almost like a ghost._

…_Interesting._

"_There are a lot of rumours flying around about Nao, Shanks-kun." Makino offered a smile. "Personally, I think she is an imaginary friend that Luffy thought up – who is an opposite of everything Luffy is. It would explain his sudden improvement in education, his need to be clean, and his sudden love for vegetables as well."_

"_But that wouldn't explain the laughter, would it?" Shanks grinned back._

"_Indeed, it wouldn't." Makino giggled. "But in any case, whoever Nao may be, real or not real, I appreciate her presence around Luffy."_

"_Why? Weren't you his mother figure before Nao came around?" Shanks asked, his wide eyes adorably confused._

"_Luffy's grandfather forbid him from imposing too much on me." Makino smiled sadly. "I also had to look after my bar. There wasn't any way I could devote enough time to make sure Luffy is doing well, and he can't possibly spend most of his day at a bar." _

_She looked down with a soft smile._

"_While I am saddened, I am also happy that Luffy now has someone to look after him. Nevermind that Nao may be imaginary or someone bad."_

…

Okay, so his conversation with Makino was not all that frustrating and was surprising productive. But when added on to the rest of the conversations he had with the villagers – who either became scared and ran away or turned scarily protective of Luffy, chasing him around village for several times – its productiveness barely made up for the long time he had spent on this mystery. They were all so tight lipped about Luffy that it's maddening.

Shanks was still sulking at the ship's deck when Benn approached him.

"Still pouting over the Luffy mystery?" The first mate of Red-Haired Pirates questioned, a cigar hanging from his mouth.

"You are just as intrigued as I am." Shanks pointed out.

"I am." Benn's beady eyes glinted. "A kid whose surname is hidden, who wants to be a pirate…His guardian who seems to either be invisible or seriously good at hiding…A kingdom which draws a clear distinction between the higher and lower classes…A village that is one of the rare boundaries between good and bad…"

"…Benn, I order you to tell me what you know." Shanks halted when he realized his friend's eyes were glinting with _mirth_. He added in shock. "You know the truth."

"I'm not the one with the highest IQ on this ship for nothing." Benn shrugged. Grinning, the raven-haired man drawled lazily. "I figured it out entirely by accident though. Never expected to find her _there_."

"Tell me~" Shanks whined, pulling out his puppy eyes.

"Nope." Benn grinned lazily. "If I do, it wouldn't be fun for you now, would it?"

Shanks stared at him for a good measure and slowly begin to grin as well.

"It certainly wouldn't." He agreed.

"Either ways…I figured that you would need more time to solve this puzzle, so I told the crew that we'd be using this village as our base." Benn took a puff of his cigar as Shanks laughed.

"Dahahaha! You really do understand me, Benn!" Shanks chuckled.

"You need more time to convince Luffy about the woes of being a pirate anyways." Benn smirked. "That is…If the crew hadn't already corrupted his mind with all the merits of being a pirate."

Shanks smirked back.

"Hey, I'm not your charismatic captain for nothing."

"Let's see what your so-called charisma can do against the kid's bullheadedness."

-x-

**Luffy – Seven Years Old**

-x-

Nao despised Red-Haired Shanks, that was one thing for sure.

Already, it has been at least ten months since the redhead first arrived on the island and befriended her Luffy. Of course, it was brilliant considering the fact that Luffy had needed someone to quell his loneliness and just her wasn't sufficient. Overtime though, the presence of Red-Haired Shanks caused her relationship with Luffy to be jeopardized, ultimately because she had to hide at every turn around the wall, reducing the time she could spend with Luffy.

Of course, she had thoroughly investigated the irritati- no, _amiable gentleman,_ utilizing her ties to the Revolutionary Army and even sent weekly reports on the useless bum – ah, she meant, _adventurous free young man_. To her indignity, the man had researched thoroughly on her as well, trying to obtain any clues of her existence and trying to stay beside Luffy around the clock just to catch a glimpse of her.

His obsession was disconcerting, uncomfortable, ludicrous, and most importantly, it was invading her privacy and time, messing up her entire schedule.

Nao could barely refrain the urge to reveal herself to stop this disturbing stalking tendencies of the redhead.

"EXCUSE ME!"

The words made her thoughts grind to a halt.

Lifting her head from outside the window, Nao's face darkened when her aquamarine eyes landed on the mountain bandits at Makino's bar's doors…or half of it, at least. The other half of the door had been kicked out of its hinges. The pirates have been spending a great percentage of their time over at this bar, she noticed, partially due to their captain's fondness of Makino.

"Hehe…So this is what pirates look like, huh? This is the first time I've seen pirates. They seem pretty dumb to me." The mountain bandit insulted not so discretely.

Even though she knew they were unable to see her obscured face, Nao couldn't help but smile sweeter than usual. As the man approached her dear, dear Luffy, her smile widened and her aura darkened to what Luffy loves to call 'Level Red', the level where big grown men would usually run away at. The man slammed a hand down to the table, lifting another to stroke his short, ugly beard.

"We are bandits. We're not here to cause trouble. We just want to buy 10 barrels of sake." The bandit said in what was supposed to be smooth way.

Arrogance shall be the death of these fools, Nao thought with a bright smile. Not only have they never seen pirates, they do not even recognize the Red-Haired Pirates. They must be from Gray Terminal, Nao surmised, because only the inhabitants there were uneducated and do not read the papers.

Nao passed off the rest of the conversation as unimportant, having already deemed the bandits as no threats and simply focused on Shanks. If there was one threat there, it would be Red-Haired Shanks.

Nao was just the slightest surprised when Shanks allowed the bandit to shatter the sake bottle, splashing the drink over his face.

"Oh no, now the floor is all wet." The pirate said in fake worry. Nao could tell that he was secretly mocking the other man for his need to intimidate.

"See this?" The bandit lifted a wanted poster. "My head worth eight million beri. I am one of the prime fugitives here. And I've killed 58 people before, you cocky bastard."

This was beyond pathetic.

Hidden away from sight, Nao took off her large floppy sunhat and examined the brown ribbon and brown fabric flowers which were made by Dragon. Ironically, Nao was pretty sure that as the Revolutionary Army, they had fatally wounded more marines than any bandit or pirate can possibly kill.

It was better to put them out of commission than to kill, they have always believed, because they cannot don't attack, but they also wouldn't want to become like the World Nobles. Yet another irony was that fatal wounds were considered more precarious than death on the sea.

"Now that you know who I am, don't mess with me anymore. Afterall, mountain bandits and sea pirates do not get along pretty well." The bandit said.

The sound of clinking glass could be heard.

"Sorry about that, Makino…Do you have a mop?" Nao decided that her impression of the pirate has lifted just the slightest at his decision to not fight.

"Ah…it's alright! I'll clean it up!"

Nao turned her head to watch when the bandit drew his sword and brought it down on Shanks' plate. How childish, she thought, putting on her hat again. Insolent fool.

"Well, it seems you enjoy cleaning. Now you can enjoy it even more." The bandit harrumphed. "Hmph. Later, you bunch of chickens."

The bandit left.

Almost immediately, laughter erupted and the pirates mocked jokingly at their captain. Makino rushed forward in needless worry for the redhead.

"Ahhhhahaha! Our captain looked so silly!" Lucky Roo, she recognized, held his belly in laughter.

"He fixed you up good, captain!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Shanks threw his head back in laughter as well.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Luffy screamed.

Surprised, Nao leaned forward in anticipation.

"That was disgraceful! Why didn't you fight him?! So what if they have more men?! Who laughs after getting picked on?! You're not a man, and you're not a pirate either!" Luffy screamed.

Shanks appeared contemplative for several seconds – looking like the intelligent gentleman that Nao just knew her overly obsessed stalker was – before he gave a small grin.

"Look, I know how you feel." Shanks touched his own strawhat in reminiscent, and Nao was reminded that according to the reports, the hat was worn by Gold Roger. "But it's just a bottle of sake. There's no need to get so worked up over that."

Silently, Nao nodded her agreement as well.

Her dear temperamental Luffy was being blowing the situation out of the top just the slightest.

"But…" Luffy's voice suddenly dropped to a low tone and his shoulders shook in his anger. "But! Haven't you ever considered that if you get hurt…The people who care about you would be hurt as well?!"

Nao was surprised that her own teachings was brought into this. Silently, she decided that she must have a talk with her dear boy after this.

Shanks looked similarly stunned before he recovered his bearings.

"Oh come on. Don't go, Luffy…" He reached out to pull on Luffy's hand with a smile.

"I don't want to see you again, Coward!" Luffy seethed.

Nao felt her breath catching in her throat when Luffy's arm…_stretched_, extending past the length which it was supposed to be by two times…three…four…

"EHHHHH?!" The exclamation echoed through the bar. Every pair of eyes had flown to the boy's unnatural long hand, bulging out comically.

"Huh?" Luffy himself didn't seem to notice it.

…She was either too stressed out by Red-Haired Shanks's stalking to imagine this, or Luffy has really eaten a devil fruit some time during the chaos, Nao decided.

"His arm…It's stretching…?!" Shanks seemed more distressed than she was. "That's…!"

"No way…You…" Yasopp and several others echoed.

"What's happening?! ARGH!" Luffy shouted in fright.

"IT'S GONE!" Lucky Roo announced, checking on a small treasure chest.

"WHAT?!" The pirates exclaimed.

"The devil fruit we took from the enemy is gone!" Lucky shouted. Grabbing a sketchbook, he was quick to sketch the image of the fruit and showed it to the boy. "Luffy, did you eat this…?!"

"…Well, yea, isn't that dessert…! It tastes pretty bad though…"

Nao could feel her smile turning more exhausted and she slumped, turning away from the window to hold her head in worry.

Like any other devil fruit user, she would understand the drawbacks to their ability. Not only are they unable to swim, even taking a bath would become troublesome, simply because they are just that weak to water of all kinds. If possible, she never wanted Luffy to eat a devil fruit.

"That's the fruit of Rubber!" She could hear Shanks screaming. "It's one of the devil fruits, one of the rarest treasures on the sea! Whoever eats it will turn into a rubber man and never be able to swim!"

"WHAAAAAAT?! YOU'RE KIDDING, RIGHT?!" Luffy cried.

"You idiooooot!" Shanks screamed in frustration.

Well, at the very least, they should appreciate the fact that they know what Luffy's ability is…And the fact that it was way before she had decided on a bath for Luffy. If they hadn't been aware of it, Luffy would probably have drowned in the bathtub.

She blinked when a head stuck out of the opened window.

"Oi, Nao, if you're there that is." Benn looked into the far distance, as if he was unaware of her presence right below him.

Translation: The other pirates still do not know that you have been here all along, and play along if you want to keep your identity hidden.

"I think you'd probably want to meet me in a bit in order to talk about your kid's abilities. Rubber Rubber Fruit is like any other paramecia, but considering your ability is…Different, compared to Rubber Rubber Fruit. You might want some information regarding the previous known users of history and such." The raven haired man grinned. "You can decide the location and time."

Nao hid a soft smile at the intelligent man she has grown fond of and picking up a leaf, she pulled out her ink and wrote her letter.

…

_Dear Benn,_

_Thank you for deciding to allocate me some of your time to divulge this information. The place will be the usual. As for the time, since you will be setting off tomorrow…Please meet me after you have returned from your next voyage, perhaps, one in the noon. As much as I love to have an intelligent conversation with you, I would have to spend today to calm down Luffy-kun and have a talk with him. _

_Signed, _

_Fujioka Nao_

…

Benned smiled and pocketed the leaf. He mustn't allow others to find it afterall.

"Roger."

-x-

"Are you angry, Luffy-kun?" Nao smiled, sipping demurely at her tea.

Watching the boy who sat at the other end of the table, Nao could feel herself at peace. It had been so long since they were able to sit together like this, uninterrupted by a) the villagers b) Red-Haired Shanks c) d) and all following letters) Red-Haired Shanks.

Just remembering the man sent her emotional state into disarray.

"I am." Luffy pouted, another thing he has almost grown out of. Ever since the appearance of Shanks – who was mostly desensitized to 'The Pout' – The boy rarely ever pouted anymore, mostly trying to use his anger to cow the pirates into submission. Nao missed the show of childishness.

"Luffy-kun, I watched the scene this afternoon," Nao smiled gently. "You used my words to retort against Shanks-kun, didn't you?"

"T-That's because it was annoying…" Luffy started saying, only to be interrupted.

"That said, you only said those words because you were irked, but not 'hurt', didn't you?" Nao tilted her head and hid her smile behind the cup

"I…Well, it's Shanks' fault for letting people beat him into the ground!" Luffy said defensively. Judging by Luffy's expression, her words were right on the target and he was starting to think about it.

Nao sat down her cup, lips pursuing into something that was neither a smile nor a frown.

"Luffy-kun, what you wanted was for Shanks-kun to beat the bandit into the ground because you admire him as an idol. Most people admire idols because when their stars succeed, their personal pride, too, is lifted." She stated factually. "You were angered by Shanks-kun because he did not succeed. You were angered for personal reasons, not because you were worried about his wellbeing."

"I…Why are you being so mean, Nao-onee-chan?!" Luffy retorted, looking horribly lost and confused.

"It is because you used my words in the wrong context, Luffy-kun." Nao said softly. Tilting her head, she stood up and calmly walked away with a few words left for her dear child. "Please contemplate and think about what you have done."

Luffy sat there for two whole hours, staring at the table in thought.

When Nao returned, she found Luffy falling asleep on the table. Sighing softly, the girl heaved Luffy onto her small ten-year old back (though she looks more like a nine year old), smiling fondly at the weight which was much heavier than she remembered him being last time round.

"Luffy-kun, you are becoming too big for me to carry." She pointed out teasingly.

The boy snored softly in response.

-x-

What happened on that one day shall remain forever etched to her mind, reminding her endlessly of her failure to take care of her dear child.

The visit from those same bandits Shanks had mocked had been unexpected. The absence of the pirates was something she was already aware about, yet, she had neglected to be there for her Luffy. Nao _knew_ she might be needed over at the bar, yet she had become complacent in her duties. She had been at the market, purchasing their dinner, and eagerly awaiting the arrival of Benn Beckman when disaster struck.

As Nao had been making her way up to the same cliff where Dragon had departed, the bandits had barged into Makino's bar. As she had been smiling darkly at the warrior monkeys, Luffy had charged against the bandits. As she was diddling, Luffy had been beaten, tortured, and suffering.

As they said, hindsight was 20/20 indeed.

Nao looked up as Benn arrived, a lazy grin on his long face as always.

"Yo." The man lifted a hand in greeting. "It's been a while, Nao-chama."

"It is a pleasure as well, Benn-kun. May I ask why you are copying Shanks-kun's honorific for me?" To anyone else, she would have seemed happy, but Benn knew better and could sense her aura darkening in warning.

"My captain respects you, so it's only right for me to respect you as well." Benn smirked at her annoyance.

"Shanks-kun does not revere me with that honorific. He uses it on a daily basis and emphasizes it intentionally so as to taunt me to reveal myself." Nao stated, feeling a vein pop on the side of her face at the mention of the irritating redhead. "And unfortunately, it seems that it is working all too effectively."

"Well, anyway…Don't you have to look after Luffy?" Benn scratched his head absent-mindedly.

"I should, but as it is, if I do not gather this information…I am afraid Luffy-kun's devil fruit powers shall pose more of a threat to himself than anyone else ever could." Nao reasoned. "Besides, he is safe-"

_BANG!_

They tensed by instincts, rising to their feet at once.

That…was clearly the sound of a gun going off, and it appears to have come from the village, by the sound of it.

"You said that too fast." Benn groaned.

"I must agree." Nao nodded.

Benn retracted his drawn sword back into the sheath, sighing at the lack of danger surrounding them and instead, looked towards the wary girl.

"It's not any of us, that much I can tell you." Benn defended.

"I trust you, so please do not worry." Aquamarine eyes narrowed. Nao's lips pinched together in worry, fingers unconsciously curling tightly. "But the question is…If it is not you, who else can it be?"

-x-

"Get lost."

It took no more than these two words and two good glares before the pathetic, albeit fat and probably very delicious, sea king was off swimming into the sea.

Shanks dropped the menacing look the moment the fish was gone, lighting up his entire face with a large face-splitting grin. His amber eyes looked down, twinkling in amusement at the quivering, tearing boy before him.

"Thanks, Luffy. Makino told me about everything." He beamed, even as the boy sniffled. "Thanks for sticking up for us!"

Another sniff.

It was ironic, he thought, that being the one who lost his arm, he ought to be the one crying instead of this child. But somehow, as Shanks gazed at Luffy's face, he could only think about _how relieved he was that Luffy was not hurt_ and _how Luffy was entirely worth giving away his arm_.

He wondered where Nao had been. He wondered why the girl had not defended Luffy. For a moment, he felt a surge of anger, but it quickly dissipated when he realized Nao (based on Luffy's stories) was a devil fruit user and was unlikely to be able to save Luffy even if she was here.

Well, at least, he was able to save Luffy.

Looking at the still sniffling boy, Shanks snorted and grinned.

"Oh, come on. Boys don't cry." He cheered. Luffy really was too much of a crybaby.

"But…! Shanks…!" Much to his dread, Luffy's wide eyes welled up with even more tears, which overflowed. "Your arm…!"

He was lost, really. Shanks could feel the numbness of his arm gradually being replaced by overwhelming pain, and if that wasn't enough, the tinge in his heart upon seeing Luffy crying so heart-wrenchingly made everything worse.

"It's just an arm…" Shanks spoke his thoughts out without even thinking. "It's nothing…As long as you're alive…"

Luffy only cried harder.

Shanks didn't know how long had passed until the gears in his head begun turning again. It was cold, and most importantly, if they don't get back to land soon, the both of them will get a cold and Shanks will probably die of excessive blood lost.

"Luffy…Come on…" The redhead murmured weakly.

He was just trying to swim back to shore with Luffy when a large wave came, pushing them closer to the docks, and closer…and closer…

It took a moment to realize that the wave was unnatural.

Shanks blinked when his amber eyes caught sight of a tiny girl standing by Benn, her hands outstretched as though she was the one controlling the wave. Both were panting heavily, as though having ran a long distance.

She was a really tiny thing, probably eight or nine, judging by her appearance. With long wavy brown hair framing her small face and half of her face obscured by a floppy sunhat with brown ribbons _and_ her familiarity with Benn, Shanks realized with a jolt that this must be the mysterious Nao he has been chasing after all this while.

The waves carried them both to the shore before it subsided and the ocean was left at peace once more.

At once, Shanks was bombarded with many yells and shouts of worry from his newly arrived crew, all their words incomprehensible. Throughout all this, Shanks could only think about how Luffy was safely pressed into his arms and how he was slowly taken away…Wait. What?

"Luffy…!" He tried to extend his left hand without thinking, only to be reminded painfully that he no longer had a left hand.

Instead, Shanks focused his amber eyes and tried to see beyond the pitch black darkness which was threatening to take him away.

At first, there was the hot shine of the sun. Then, it was obstructed by soft chocolate brown, the wheat colour of a sunhat, and aquamarine.

Shanks blinked when he realized it was the girl before.

Without really knowing it, he slumped back into the sand, relaxing under her stare. His eyes focused on the calm aquamarine orbs which peered at him worriedly, blinking once more when he realized that that one shade of aquamarine was actually made out of many different shades of blue blending in together, just like the ocean.

"…Beautiful eyes…" He murmured softly.

The girl blinked, her blurry lips twisting upwards into a gentle smile and Shanks grinned back as well, moments before his vision faded into black.

-x-

10th June

Dear Dragon,

I am relieved to hear that the Revolutionary Army has been faring well! Ever since Newscoo reported that the marines managed to catch a few of you, I have been worrying endlessly for you, pondering upon what I could do for you.

Recently, Red-Haired Shanks has rescued Luffy-kun from the wrath of a sea king. I am still unsure as to how it happened, but according to rumours, it would appear that some mountain bandits attacked Luffy-kun during my absence, and our gallant, brave Luffy-kun, as always, resisted. It ended with the Red-Haired Pirates having to intrude, even though one of the bandit ended up escaping into the sea with our dear child and ended up putting Luffy-kun's life at the mercy of a sea king. Shanks-kun had then cut in, giving up an arm in favour of Luffy-kun's life. Now, I certainly owe him a lot more favours than I can possibly repay.

Before all else, Dragon-kun, I have to offer my apologies once again. Not once, but twice now, has Luffy-kun suffered because of my carelessness. I have always considered myself to be a good parent…But this incident clearly shows that I was wrong. I would understand if you want me to return to Headquarters and leave Luffy-kun. I have failed both you and Luffy-kun terribly.

Please let me know your decision in your next letter soon.

Signed,

Fujioka Nao

-x-

16th June

Dear Nao,

Nao, just stay there and look after the little brat. And stop apologizing so many times already; It's a miracle that Luffy has only gotten into life-threatening incidents only twice in the two years you've been there. When I was seven, I've already nearly died more times than I can count, and that was with Garp as my Dad. You would definitely be much better than Garp in all areas as a parent.

By the way, it's not just you who owe Red-Haired Shanks a favour, but _us_, isn't it? As Luffy's parent, I have my own fair share of responsibilities, and this is certainly one of them. If you ever need help to repay that Cherry Headed Bastard, send a letter to me and I'd be on my way.

Dragon

-x-

Thereafter, Shanks never saw the girl again.

While he nursed back to full health by the village all too eagerly, bombarded by many cheerful greetings and thanks from the villagers almost every morning, he could never catch sight of a girl with soft brown hair, a floppy sunhat, and soothing aquamarine eyes anywhere.

Subconsciously, he even doubted if he had truly seen Nao, but his crewmates confirmed that yes, they had seen the girl, and yes, the girl had indeed rescued Luffy and him.

But why then…Would the girl not see him?

Shanks was sitting in his hospital room, lying in his hospital bed, and deadpanning at his hospital food like he had for the last three hours when Luffy had thrown his hospital door opened and threw his hands up in a un-hospital scream.

"SHANKS! I heard you can move okay already?!" He yelled.

"SHHH!" The other patients shushed the boy.

"Luffy, this is a hospital, you know?" He added for the other patients' sake.

"Oh. Sorry!" Luffy shouted at the other patients.

"SHHHH!" They shushed again.

"Anyways…" Shanks smiled in amusement when the boy scaled the tall hospital bed and plopped himself onto the soft fluffy bed casually. Luffy looked up at him with wide curious eyes. "Makino said that you wanted to ask something about me. What is it?"

Shanks took three seconds to process the question before he recalled what the green-haired bartender had said.

"_I'm afraid Luffy's backgrounds and secrets are not mine to say. Please do not ask Luffy either. Tricking a child is an obnoxious behaviour."_ Makino had answered the last time he asked with suspicion in her eyes.

Slowly, a grin spread over Shanks' face. If this wasn't a sign that Makino was trusting him, then he wouldn't know what else it is.

"Makino said she trusts you." The added words from Benn, who had followed after Luffy, only served to confirm his suspicion. The raven-haired first mate grinned at the wide smile that was painting his captain's features. "Happy, taicho (captain)?"

"Very!" Shanks replied joyfully. Ten months of waiting was so worth this!

Like a child preparing himself for a bedtime story, Shanks bounced in his bed for several times before he folded his legs, leaning in towards a confused and curious Luffy.

"Well, first off…Luffy, can you tell who your guardian is?" Shanks asked.

Luffy blinked, eyes narrowing as though thinking hard before he replied.

"A guardian is something like family or the people taking care of you, right?" Luffy asked slowly, smiling when Shanks nodded his confirmation. "My guardians are Gramps and Nao-onee-chan!"

Shanks breathed and thought. If Nao is the one guardian whom the villagers are too willing to reveal, it would mean that either Luffy's grandfather or Luffy himself is the secret which the villagers keep hiding so protectively. And both of these two would definitely be related to each other, so he could just tackle one of them.

"Then...Who is your grandfather, Luffy?" Shanks asked slowly, amber eyes flickering to his first mate to see the glint of approval in them. He was on the right track.

"Eh? You don't know?" Luffy blinked, pouting adorably. "It's Monkey D. Garp."

Amber eyes popped out.

"G-G-Garp…?" Shanks freaked out. "YOUR GRANDFATHER IS _THAT_ GARP?! The marine Hero GARP?!"

"Yup." Luffy nodded. "Why are you so shocked?"

"Y-Y-You don't know? Garp is…! He is…!" Shanks grasped his head.

"Don't think too much about it." Benn said sympathetically. "I don't."

"B-But…The fact that _Garp_ has the ability to procreate…" Shanks shuddered. "…And the fact that there is a woman who loves him…The world must be coming to an end." He realized in astonishment.

"I know."

"Adults are weird." Luffy dug his nose with his pinkie.

Needless to say, Shanks decided that it was better off not to ask too many questions.

-x-

"You're really leaving this time?" Luffy asked.

"Yep. We've stayed here long enough. It's about time we move on." Shanks noticed the emotional glint in the boy's eyes and grinned. "Are you upset?"

"Yea…But I won't force you to take me with you anymore." Luffy smiled. "I will become a pirate myself!"

"Heh…I wouldn't take you even if you begged me." Shanks stuck out his tongue, revelling in the moment of childishness. It was a white lie, but it wouldn't hurt anyone, right? "You don't have what it takes to become a pirate!"

"Yes, I do!" Luffy growled, shouting loudly for the world to hear. "One day, I'll find myself a crew that is as strong as yours! And then I'll find the world's largest and greatest treasure! AND BECOME THE KING OF PIRATES!"

The rest of the crew smirked at the boy they had all grown fond of. They all knew that even though they had only spent a short proportion of their lives here, they will always remember the boy and treat him as the nakama he had grown to become.

"Oh! So you want to be bigger than us, huh?" Shanks grinned.

A small, tiny boy stood before Shanks, puffing up his chest with much pride. For a moment there, Shanks saw himself in the boy, and he wondered if this was indeed what Gold Roger had initially thought when he joined the Pirate King's crew:

A new generation which rises up to overtake the last generation.

Shanks grinned as he made a decision, reaching up for the precious sunhat which he inherited from his dear captain.

"Well then…"

To anyone else, it would have been just a sunhat, but it was more than that: It was the memoirs of the dreams which were passed down the generations, a sign of faith from each predecessor who passes it down, and a promise for the ones who inherit it. Luffy may not want it, but…

"This hat…is my gift to you." Shanks plopped the hat on his boy's head. "This is my favourite hat, you know?"

Tears came streaking down Luffy's face for unfathomable reasons. Shanks grinned as he straightened himself and walked away.

"When you become a great pirate in the future, return that hat to me."

Each step he took towards the ship, he was reminded of the day he had left his own hometown to become a pirate; It just shows how much of a home this village has become to him. Somehow, before he had known it, Luffy had become something like a little brother to him and he took pride in the fact.

"That kid's gonna become big in the future." Benn stated as his captain stepped onto the ship.

"I know." Shanks smiled. "Because he reminds me of my early years."

"By the way…" Benn added, making the redhead stop in his steps out of curiosity. Benn smirked, handing a letter from his coat to Shanks. "I passed the letter to Nao. Her response was this."

"Thank you." Shanks smirked back as well. He inhaled deeply, turning to see the rest of his crew step up onto the ship.

"PULL UP THE ANCHOR! SET SAIL!"

-x-

_31__st__ July_

_Dear Nao,_

_I heard from Benn that you loved letters – even though that was how you got found by Benn – so I decided, 'Why not? Let's just do it the way she loves, so that this mysterious young lady I've been pursuing blindly for a while now would hopefully reply!'_

_Yup, okay. Sorry. It's really a bit hard to talk to someone I don't even know, or have seen for that matter. We've only ever met once, and even then, that was when I had one foot in my grave. So…I will just talk to you as if you are the person I've been imagining for a while now._

_Well, first off, I want to say…It's not your fault. Based on Makino and Luffy's descriptions, you seem like a very responsible person so I'm guessing you're blaming yourself for allowing such a thing to happen. But really? It's not your fault. Nobody expects you to follow Luffy around 24 hours around the clock like you've been doing, and we all need a break – especially when we're around Luffy. Moreover, since you're a devil fruit user, I doubt you could have saved Luffy even if you were there!_

…_Okay, I take that back. Benn told me that your devil fruit was the Borrow-Borrow Fruit? And you borrowed the fishmen's water manipulation ability to carry us back? Smart of you. But Benn, get off my damned paper already. I may have lost a hand, but I still have my writing hand so I don't need your help! And drop it with that smug smirk of yours! Okay, he's gone. Thank Roger._

_Either ways, you've done your best, so that's enough. Don't sweat it anymore. Even without a hand, the almighty me is still the best, so don't worry about it anymore._

_Hm…I think that's all, but…Oh, one more thing!_

_I heard from Luffy that you claimed the older sister position not ten minutes after you met him, so that means that other positions are still available, right?! I officially stake my claim on Luffy's older brother position – I'm only twenty-seven, I'm not _that_ old and definitely too young at heart to be daddy dearest – so put a label on the unofficial family charts and reserve a place for me! Don't let others steal the position when I'm gone! They can be mommy and papa, but just not the older brother!_

_That's all, younger sister, take care of Luffy while I'm gone, kay?_

_Shanks_

-x-

_2__nd__ August_

_Dear Shanks,_

_Thank you for choosing to communicate with me in a method I prefer. It is surprisingly considerate of you. My opinion of you has certainly changed quite a lot since the first day you arrived:_

_In the beginning, I thought that you were an oblivious, obnoxious, and needlessly rambunctious drunkard of a captain. _(With each word Shanks read, he felt an arrow shot through his heart and he turned into stone.) _Now, I consider you as one of the many intelligent men I have met and became fond of. Your ability to gather information put you in one of the smarter ranks, although even now, I still wonder why you prefer to put up such a drunk, happy façade. You remind me very much of Luffy-kun's blood father, although I am not allowed to divulge his identity to you._

_I appreciate your kind words of how this is not caused by my complacency. Still, I doubt I would ever be able to clear my guilt of having allowed harm to Luffy-kun and you. Please allow me a chance to redeem myself: Along with this letter is a list of islands you could visit to replace your hand. I understand that it may not be sufficient, but at least, do consider them._

_I shall notify Luffy-kun of you adopting him as your younger brother. Words cannot show my appreciation for your acceptance, because other pirates and children _(Hm? Why did she mention children?)_ often shun Luffy-kun for his lineage. It is a sad story, but your presence this past year has made Luffy-kun happier than he has ever been._

_Should you ever need a favour, please do not hesitate to consult me._

_Signed, _

_Your younger sister (Shanks could barely read the words seeing how they were scratched out thereafter very vigorously. Shanks laughed when he figured what they said, and Benn shook his head with a smile)_

_Fujioka Nao_

-x-

**A/N: **Sigh…I rewrote this ten times in total, and each time, the plot is entirely different. I hope you guys love this, because initially, I was thinking of the different ways I should go about it to make Nao's relationship with Shanks something like a love-hate relationship. Sidenote: I didn't focus so much on Luffy-Shanks because you guys already know about those things and it would be boring not only for me, but for you as well. So, I did the above things instead.

Thanks to all those who favourite, followed, and reviewed! I wasn't sure if this idea would be accepted (I thought the schooling part last chapter was pushing the lines a bit), but unexpectedly, quite a lot of people did like it.

Replies to reviews:

ApatheticGamer: I hope you liked this chapter!

Dragonlily22: Thanks for supporting me so much as always. Regarding the other stories, it would take some time before I can update, since I'm always writing 8000+ words for each chapter, so I apologize for making you wait so long

the-person-over-the-rainbow: I'm glad you loved their relationship! I've always been kind of good at pulling off the fluff and stuff, although to me, I don't really understand why people liked it so much. Please tell you how you felt about Nao's relationship with Shanks!

Sharing Corner: This is a corner catering specially to ideas which my audience, YOU, in other words, may have! For the next chapter and future chapters, I shall be posting this question to my dear, special viewers:

How would you like Nao's relationship with Ace and Sabo be?


End file.
